


When Our Hearts Sing Together

by BlueNeutrino, gabriels_steth



Series: Heart of Angels [2]
Category: Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Rock Band, Anal Sex, Cardiophilia, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Foreplay, Heartbeat Kink, Heartbeat Recordings, Heartbeats, M/M, Rockstar AU, Smut, Stething, cardiorotica
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-06
Updated: 2015-12-06
Packaged: 2018-05-05 08:39:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5368832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueNeutrino/pseuds/BlueNeutrino, https://archiveofourown.org/users/gabriels_steth/pseuds/gabriels_steth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to "Song Of Our Hearts". Misha hasn't been able to stop thinking about the night he and Jensen spent together. When the text message arrives inviting him to relive the whole experience all over again, he's there in a heartbeat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When Our Hearts Sing Together

**Author's Note:**

> So, we're continuing with the cardiophile rockstar verse for our readers from Tumblr and for those of you who may have stumbled across this another way. We hope you enjoy!

Misha can’t believe he’s here: standing backstage at another Heart of Angels concert less than two weeks after his encounter with Jensen Ackles. A week had gone by and Misha kept staring at the entry in his phone’s contact, wondering if he should text him or not. He worried he’d been lied to and it was all over that night. But Jensen had been so sweet the morning after, leaving tender kisses on Misha’s pulse points and wishing they didn’t have to go their separate ways.

Then, Misha got the text. His heart nearly stopped. Jensen wanted him at their Washington DC concert the following weekend. That was four days away. Of course, Misha accepted immediately and walked around until the day of the concert with the brightest grin he’d ever worn.

Now, he’s in the wings of the stage, lip-synching to every word and feeling giddier than ever. He’d thought ahead this time and packed a bag- his own stethoscope included. He’s been enjoying his time at the concert, but he’s eager to be alone with Jensen again.

Knowing that Misha is here waiting for him, Jensen has to keep his mind on the concert and away from Misha to keep his heartbeat under control for the sake of the music. He has already informed his sound techs to cut the mic feed when he walks off stage before and after the encore, lest the audience hear his heart run wild with every kiss he shares with the older man.

The rest of the band had met Misha before the show started and they were all fond of him. Jared, the band’s drummer and Jensen’s best friend, couldn’t help but rib the singer about the obviously blossoming romance. 

After the concert, Jensen immediately takes Misha by the hand and sweeps him away, sweat still running down his forehead. He crawls into his car with Misha beside him and immediately captures his lips in a deep kiss. “I missed you, angel. I’m glad you came.”

Misha smiles and cups his face. “I missed you too. I admit that I was starting to worry I’d never hear from you.”

“Well, I promised you didn’t I? Told you I wasn’t going to let this go. I would have texted you sooner, but I’ve been working on a special project between tour dates.”

“Special project? What kind of special project?”

“That is a surprise. I don’t care how much I like you, I can’t give away my secrets.”

Misha laughs and kisses him again as the car heads off for the hotel.

Up in Jensen’s suite, he has Misha sit carefully on the bed. “As much as I really would like to jump your bones right now, I want to ask something of you first.”  
Misha watches as Jensen pulls out his laptop and a steth mic. He turns and looks at Misha, a bit of uncertainty in his emerald eyes. “Will you let me record your heartbeat? I, um… I missed it after we were apart. And I’d like a couple of recordings to accompany me on the road. You have my heartbeat to fall asleep to and stuff, so… I’d like some of yours.”

Misha smiled sheepishly and blushed. “I think that’s… fair. Okay. What should I do?”

Jensen casts his eyes over him. “Take your shirt off. Just let me get this set up,” he says, the hint of a grin curling on his lips.

Blushing slightly, Misha obliges, peeling off his Heart of Angels tour shirt to leave him naked from the waist up. Jensen crosses over to him, cables trailing to where he has the steth mic hooked up to his laptop. He licks his lips, and from the way he’s breathing, Misha could swear _he’s_ nervous. “Here,” Jensen says softly, leaning in close so that Misha can feel the heat radiating from his body. “Let me put this on.”

Misha swallows, but lifts his arms to allow Jensen to fit the band for the mic holder around his chest, adjusting it so he can slip the mic comfortably over Misha’s tricuspid area. The pair of them meet each other’s eyes, and Misha feels his heart skip.

“I just need to test this; make sure I’ve got it positioned right,” Jensen says, turning back to the laptop. “I’ll, uh…I’ll put it on the external mics. Should get a better sound.” He moves a few more cables around to jack two external Bose speakers into his laptop, and Misha notices they’re designed to boost bass sounds. His heart begins racing as he realises what’s about to happen: Jensen’s about to broadcast Misha’s heartbeat the way he does his own. It’s the first time Misha’s heart will ever make itself heard outside his chest, and his mouth has gone dry with nerves.

Jensen glances over and gives him a reassuring smile before he turns it on. “Ready?”

Swallowing nervously, Misha nods.

Jensen clicks the button to turn the mic on, and immediately the quiet _lubdublubdublubdub_ of Misha’s heart sounds from the speakers. Jensen reaches over to adjust the volume dials, turning up the bass and filtering out the ambient noise until it’s just the deep but rapid thumping of his fan’s heartbeats. He smirks slightly. “Sounding a little nervous there, Mish.”

Misha gulps. “I guess…maybe a little excited, too.”

“It sounds beautiful. I think your heart wants to be heard,” Jensen teases, moving closer again and then leaning in to capture Misha’s mouth in a kiss. The rhythm of Misha’s heartbeat stutters.

Letting the kiss linger for a moment, Jensen smirks slightly as he pulls away. “Just as I thought. Here, just let me make sure we’ve got this positioned right. I normally have to adjust it before gigs…” He drops his hand to where the stethmic is being held against Misha’s chest, adjusting it slightly so that Misha hears the shuffle and scrape over his skin amplified through the speakers. “The trick is to get an even pressure round the rim of the bell,” Jensen explains. “It’s essentially a steth head with electronics in it. You need to make sure you get a firm seal against your skin so it blocks external noise out.” By the time he’s finished with the adjustments, the sound coming from the speakers is crisp and clear. Jensen smiles. “There. Now…Misha, I wanted to start getting some slow recordings, okay? You think you can take some deep breaths for me?”

Misha licks his lips, taking in a shaky breath.

Jensen chuckles. “You’re going to have to do better than that. I understand that you’re nervous, but it’s just you and me. No one else can hear it. And I’ve listened to it before.”

Misha nods and focuses this time, taking a proper deep breath. His heart rate changes a little, but as he hears it through the speakers, it starts racing again.  
“Okay. Let me help,” Jensen offers. He takes Misha’s hand and presses it over his own steady heart. “Feel that? We’re going to try to get your heart to slow down close to the same rhythm. Close your eyes, focus on my heartbeat, and breathe with me.”

Closing his eyes, Misha focuses on the beating of the musician’s heart beneath his palm. He sincerely missed it. His own heartbeat couldn’t soothe his needs for this feeling. Jensen draws long deep breaths and Misha follows the pattern. Inhale… exhale.

Misha’s heart slows to where it needs to be and Jensen shifts to start the recording. He doesn’t speak or change his breathing pattern. If Misha was immediately aware of the recording, his heart rate would likely climb again. The rock star just keeps breathing, holding Misha’s hand to his heart.  
When five minutes have passed, Jensen shifts again and turns off the recording. He lowers Misha’s hand. “Okay. It’s over. I got the recording. See? No big deal.”

In sort of a daze, Misha slowly opens his eyes. He’d been hypnotised by the fact that his heart was in sync with Jensen’s. He looks up into green eyes and then over at the laptop. “Oh. Can you… Can you play it back? I mean… I know obviously I can hear it now, but… well, I’ve never heard it recorded.”  
Jensen smiles and nods, crouching in front of the laptop. He turns off the broadcast and plays back the recording he’d just made.

Misha listens, wide-eyed and lips parted. This was his heartbeat. Recorded just the way Jensen’s is with every song on every album. He’s never heard it this way before. It is sort of incredible, really. The sound is so clear, it’s almost like being inside the man’s chest. He can hear each minute pause and the way his valves snap shut. It’s so different from listening alone though a stethoscope. “Is that- Is that what you hear when you listen to my heart,” he asks Jensen, finally looking back at the younger man.

“More or less,” Jensen confirms. “It’s obviously a little different depending on the angle I’m at and how the stethoscope is fitting in my ears or against your chest, but that’s basically it. Don’t you hear how beautiful it is?” He doesn’t give Misha a chance to respond before he’s capturing his lips in a tender kiss yet again.

Unheard inside his chest, Misha’s heart gives a flutter. “Jensen…” he sighs softly against the other man’s lips. “It’s not as beautiful as yours,” Misha says when Jensen gives him a moment to breathe, but that earns him an affectionate but dubious smile.

“It’s the most beautiful sound I’ve ever heard,” Jensen rebukes, fingertips moving to Misha’s chest and tracing the skin around the stethmic. He realises the device is bumping in time with Misha’s heart. “And I think it wants me to listen to it.”

“Always. It always beats for you,” Misha says sincerely, eager fingers reaching for Jensen’s chest again. “Did you feel that? Just now. Our hearts…”

“I felt it,” Jensen cuts him off, sealing his lips over Misha’s again. It steals Misha’s breath away as he feels Jensen clutch his hand to his chest. “What if…” Jensen pants between kisses. “We made them…get faster?”

Misha blinks, heart stuttering. There’s a mischievous glint in Jensen’s eye.

“I want to record it when we…” Jensen flutters his eyelashes and trails off, voice low and sultry as he moves a hand to run up the inside of Misha’s thigh. “Please…let me hear it again, Misha.”

Misha gulps. “Go on,” he says hoarsely, already feeling what he’ll hear when Jensen switches the broadcast on again. “You can record it again. But first,” – he’s getting braver to even ask this – “I need to hear yours. In person.”

Beneath his hand, Misha feels Jensen’s chest heaving, his heart thumping hard against his palm…but he has to _hear_ it beating again. He needs to hear Jensen’s real life heart without any wires or microphones or digital enhancements: just the sound of valves firmly snapping shut and blood rushing with each beat. The organ seems to jump at the suggestion.

“Of course,” Jensen promises, stealing one more quick kiss before moving to get a stethoscope from his semi-unpacked suitcase, but Misha stops him.

“Wait.” His fingers close around Jensen’s wrist, landing perfectly on his thrumming pulse point. Misha’s mouth has suddenly gone dry. “I brought my own.” His eyes flicker over towards his own bag, left dumped by the foot of the bed. “Thought I’d try it out on your heart…if you’re okay with that?”

For a moment Jensen just stares at him, and Misha wonders if it was out of line for him to ask, but then a grin spreads across the rockstar’s face. “Planned ahead, did you?” Jensen teases. “I bet you haven’t imagined using it on me as much as I’ve imagined using mine on you.”

Misha blushes madly, but a thrill runs through him as he sees Jensen going to fetch the stethoscope from his bag. “I don’t know, I think I’ve got a few years worth of fantasising on you,” he retorts, and Jensen chuckles.

“Here’s hoping my heart lives up to expectations,” Jensen says, examining the stethoscope he’s just retrieved. It’s a black Littmann Master Classic with gold chestpiece, and he nods in approval. “Littmann. Classy. And expensive.”

“Your heart deserves the best,” Misha comments, and then blushes deeper crimson as he hears himself. “Anything less…I don’t know if it would really capture how incredible it sounds.”

Jensen’s grinning broadly as he crosses back over to Misha and sits down on the bed, offering the stethoscope out to him. “Alright. So why don’t you take it for a spin on me?”

As if on auto-pilot, Misha takes his stethoscope from Jensen’s hands and straddles the musician’s lap. He has to maneuver some to get comfortable and slide Jensen’s shirt off, but they manage together and Jensen lays back against the mattress.

Licking his lips almost nervously, Misha fits the gold eartips into his own ears and presses the diaphragm over Jensen’s apex. The younger man hisses at the cold feeling and shivers slightly. Misha closes his eyes and basks in the live, no-wires-attached sound of his lover’s heartbeat.

_Lubdub-lubdub-lubdub-lubdub-lubdub…_

It is obvious Jensen is excited from not only the sound of his heartbeat, but the sparkle in his emerald eyes. They don’t break eye contact the entire time Misha listens, moving the steth over each auscultation point.

Finally, he leans down and kisses him, pressing the diaphragm harder into his chest to hear Jensen’s heartbeat falter the way it always did when they kissed. A thrill runs through Misha as it’s again confirmed the effect he has on the musician. Heavenly.

Gradually, the kisses turn from soft, tender lips to hot and needy teeth and tongues. Misha presses his hand over the diaphragm and rolls his hips, enjoying the friction between their jeans. His free hand sneaks downward to pop Jensen’s button over and slowly drag his zipper down. Jensen breathes shakily as his heart flutters in anticipation. He lifts his hips and Misha slips his hand in, squeezing his cock through the fabric of his boxers. Jensen mewls and rolls his hips, begging for more friction.

Misha smirks against his mouth and sits up, the stethoscope breaking contact. “Lube in your case?” Jensen nods and Misha slides off the bed to rifle through his lover’s suitcase for the bottle of Astroglide. 

The rockstar is left watching the older man, panting slightly. His heart is thumping against his chest wall, slightly visible at the apex. He’s not sure what Misha has done to him, but it’s extremely welcome and even encouraged. He smiles warmly when the other man returns to the bed.

Misha lifts an eyebrow. “What?”

Jensen shakes his head. “Nothing. I just like you. A lot.”

Misha blushes as his heart does a backflip. “You barely know me…”

“I know, but…” Jensen swallows nervously. “I want to. I want to get to know you better. And get to know your heart…” The look in his eyes is almost wistful as he reaches up a hand to trail his fingers over Misha’s chest, feeling around the stethmic still strapped in place. Misha holds his breath, heart racing faster as he wonders what that means. For a moment it looks like Jensen might try to say more, but then he seems to change his mind, confidence leaving him as his cheeks flood crimson. Whatever he’d been about to say, he tries to cover it up with a scowl. “Damn thing’s in the way.”

Misha glances down at Jensen’s hand feeling insistently around the mic. “I could always take it off,” he suggests, but he’s only teasing when he already knows what Jensen will say.

“No. Leave it.” Green eyes flicker from Misha’s face towards the laptop and he sucks in a breath. He can feel enough to know Misha’s heart is racing. “Is it recording?”

Still on top, Misha glances over towards the laptop. It’s been left idle since making the slow recording of his heartbeat, but Misha thinks his heart has definitely picked up enough pace now to start a new one. Going just slowly enough to torment Jensen, he makes the stretch over to the computer to click on the recording icon, leaving the speakers turned off. “It is now,” Misha says, about to turn his attention back to the rockstar, but he isn’t prepared for what happens next.

“Good,” Jensen growls, and then Misha feels fingers close around his cock through his jeans. He gasps, eyelids fluttering, and then sighs deeply as Jensen undoes his zipper and reaches in to palm him through his boxers. Predictably, his heartbeat flutters.

Jensen smirks. “Can’t wait to listen to that later.”

“Well, I want to listen _now,_ ” Misha retorts, putting the stethoscope back in his ears and then pressing the end back to Jensen’s chest. “And I was trying to do something with this.” He waves the bottle of lube in front of Jensen’s face, giving him a playful look. It triggers the increase in heart rate he’d hoped for.

There’s a roguish look in Misha’s cobalt eyes as he goes without breaking eye contact. With one hand on the stethoscope and the other doing all the work, he manages, albeit a bit awkwardly, to slide the rockstar’s jeans down, leaving the man to kick them to the floor.

Misha smirks and lowers his head to mouth at the outline of Jensen’s erection, earning mewls and a couple of PVCs. Neither of them can think of anything more beautiful than listening to the effect they have on each other. Jensen starts to wonder when Misha will turn on the external sound, so he can hear too.

Half a moment later, Jensen’s boxers are being slid down and kicked to the floor just as his jeans were. His heart flutters as Misha runs his tongue along the underside of his shaft. A firm hand parts Jensen’s legs. Taking a hint, Jensen offers to hold the chest piece as Misha spreads the Astroglide over his fingers.

It’s cold and startling when Misha’s finger traces over Jensen’s entrance, but it’s only a second and Jensen relaxes, spreading his legs farther. Misha keeps his eyes on Jensen’s face as he eases his finger in slowly. That’s when he realizes he’s never been inside Jensen before and there’s a certain sense of power that comes with it. He’s in control of Jensen’s pleasure and Jensen’s heartbeat.

Driven by this new found confidence, Misha goes on, continuing to work Jensen open. He intends to be very careful and keep Jensen as comfortable as possible lest the man decide he never wants to do this again.

Jensen hasn’t done much but writhe and mewl under Misha’s ministrations. It’s been a while since the musician’s had anything but a toy inside him and Misha is both foreign and welcome. However many times the man’s done this doesn’t matter, but he’s fantastic at it.

When Misha withdraws his fingers, Jensen is a panting and squirming mess. Misha does nothing but reach over to the laptop and turn on the external speakers, letting his lover finally hear the clamor inside his chest.

_Baboombaboombaboombaboom…_

Misha’s heart is racing. Jensen gasps as he hears it, eyes fluttering shut as he loses himself to the sound. The sheer power and volume of it seems to resonate inside his own chest, commanding his own heart to beat with it, and as it floods his awareness the noise seems to fill the emptiness Misha’s fingers had left behind. He still has his eyes closed when Misha’s lips crash against his once more.

In his own ears, Misha hears the way Jensen’s heart skips. He’d been expecting some kind of dissonance, for Jensen’s heartbeat to clash with his own when he began to broadcast it, yet strangely, within moments it seems that their hearts have synced up. The thumping he can hear from inside Jensen’s chest seems almost perfectly matched to the frantic pounding inside his own, and there’s only the occasional skips and flutters he manages to elicit that tell him there isn’t a single heart beating for the both of them. It spurs him on to see what else Jensen’s heart will do.

With Jensen distracted by the sound of his racing heart, Misha hurriedly pushes off his own jeans and boxers before hurriedly returning the stethoscope to Jensen’s chest. Jensen squirms, a writhing bundle of need and desperation as Misha lines himself up at Jensen’s entrance, and just before Misha can begin to thrust inside, the rockstar’s eyes fly open. He’s panting, breathless, and Misha finds himself staring down into shining pools of green. Needy hands are at his back, clinging on as Jensen hooks an ankle around Misha’s hip to tug him closer, and then slowly, Misha eases into him. Misha’s breathing stutters, his heart giving a loud thump that seems to shake them both as they meld into each other. The sound of Jensen’s heartbeat is a frantic thrum in his ears.

For a moment, the world stops turning, both of them caught up in the sound of each other’s hearts. Jensen’s eyes are wide, his plump lips parted, inviting, yet for a moment all Misha can do is stare. Jensen looks more beautiful than Misha could ever have possibly imagined. The way he’s clawing at Misha’s back, trembling with ecstasy, makes Misha’s head spin. It’s almost unreal that he has _Jensen Ackles_ like this; so open, vulnerable, even, having surrendered control of his heartbeat completely. Now it belongs only to Misha.

“Please,” Jensen whimpers when Misha hasn’t moved yet. He’s full, but he’s aching. He needs friction; he’s desperate for Misha to soar with him to the stars only to come crashing back to Earth.

He feels it. The first withdraw followed by a sharp, deep thrust. It makes the rockstar gasp and his heart stumble over it’s rapid rhythm. He tightens his grip on Misha to both ground himself and pull him closer, tighter. He needs this. Good god, how he needs this! And why hasn’t he noticed for so long how he needed to be filled?

There isn’t a single sensation that isn’t Jensen. Misha feels the tightness of his entrance, feels his heartbeat as he hears it thundering in his head, smells the tang of sweat that begins to form between them. It’s all somehow better than and not quite as good as the last time, when Jensen was inside him. And just as he’d hoped, the gold-plated Littman makes the musician’s heart sound exactly like the symphony it is.

Misha has to truly focus on his movements to keep from getting distracted by the sound of Jensen’s heartbeat. It’s hypnotising and Misha could just listen to it race and flutter like this or hours on end. Maybe someday, but not now. Now, he has to focus on bringing them both the satisfaction they’re craving.  

The pressure of arousal has built up between them so much that every thrust feels like wet electricity crawling up from their groins to the top of their head, making their hearts skip along the way. Even if they wanted to, both men knew that there was no way to lie with anyone else when sex between them felt like this. Nothing else could or would measure up to what they felt between them.

As it did the last time they were together, time seems to draw on forever, passing oh-so-slowly, just for them. It feels like it’s been four hours when Misha finally start to approach the edge of that sweet abyss. They’ve flown into another galaxy, but now it’s time to come crashing back down. He groans and wraps his hand around Jensen’s length, moaning again when he feels it throb in time with the younger man’s pulse. He strokes him slowly though his thrusts become more urgent. So close…

Jensen gasps, heart galloping, threatening to burst from his ribs right into Misha’s hand. Those fingers hold the solid metal of the chestpiece in position, pressing down against each beat that seems to leap up in defiance, while the fingers of the other hand dextrously work his cock… Jensen doesn’t know how he’s keeping it together. A few moments later, and he’s not. Misha’s dick strikes that sweet spot inside him with just the right kind of speed and pressure that makes him see stars, and then he’s crying out and spilling himself over Misha’s hands. He comes on both the hand on his dick and the one on the steth, white ropes painting his chest as his body trembles with release.

The bliss of it practically sends his heart leaping enthusiastically towards fibrillation. It stutters, thumps, the beats momentarily seeming to lose co-ordination as the muscle flutters inside Jensen’s chest. He wonders if his heart does indeed have a mind of its own, over-eager to put on a good show for Misha, and when Jensen hears the similar thundering of Misha’s heart through the speakers, he knows it was all worth it.

Misha’s thrusts never let up pace until the last moment, desperate to carry them both to that blissful peak. But when Jensen’s orgasm finally crests, the sound of it deep, pounding music to Misha’s ears, it’s enough to pull him higher just to drag him over that same edge. He gasps, hips bucking forward and losing their rhythm much in the same way as Jensen’s heart, but the feel of Jensen’s muscles spasming tightly around him has him crying out to add to the frantic percussion of his heartbeat filling the room. The pressure between his legs releases in an explosive burst, spilling deep inside Jensen while his fingers claw at the rockstar’s chest.

It leaves the pair of them shaking, bathed in sweat as they blink the stars from their vision to stare once more into each other’s eyes. Two heartbeats continue to race, skipping discordantly once or twice more before finding their rhythm, and then gradually even out into a steadier, more familiar pace.

Then, sated, Misha lets out a breath and collapses onto Jensen’s chest.

If it’s been two minutes, it’s been a lifetime. Both men are worn, thoroughly-fucked, and panting for breath. Each heart is like a fist, demanding exist from the cage holding it in place.

_Ba-BOOM. Ba-BOOM. Ba-BOOM._

When he feels like he can breathe properly again, Misha sits up slowly and reaches over to stop the recording on the laptop, cutting out the live broadcast as well. As he pulls out of the man beneath him, Misha removes the stethoscope from his ears, finding that they’re sore from being pinched. He pecks the rock star’s lips and gets off the bed, standing on weak, wobbly legs. “Be right back”, he whispers, and disappears into the bathroom.

Well-worn, Jensen lies alone on the bed, blinking up at the ceiling and still breathing a bit deeper than usual. He’s sated, full of bliss, but too exhausted to do much more than lift the corners of his lips. 

Misha returns with a warm washcloth, having already cleaned his hands. Gentle as ever, he takes great care to clean Jensen’s torso and entrance. With that done, he put the damp cloth on the nightstand and crawls into bed beside Jensen. He looks over the younger man. “You okay?”

Jensen’s smile finally widens. “Better than okay. I’ve never had sex like that. Like I have with you. This connection… it’s unreal. I can’t wait to explore its depths with you.” He turns his head, juniper eyes studying Misha’s face.

The elder blushes. “Me too. I mean… I return all of those sentiments. I couldn’t have said it better. Do you think… Do you think you got the recordings you were after?”

“I know I did. I won’t miss you quite as much on the road now. I mean… I’ll still miss you, but on a scale of one to ten, it’ll be a ten. It was a twelve recently.” Jensen laces his fingers with Misha’s. “I’d like to start referring to you as my boyfriend, if that’s okay…?”

Misha’s face goes crimson. “I suppose. If you’d like that. Our situation is quite different than most. It’s not exactly normal. And… of course, any time you’d like to see me, just call me. Or text. I’m sure I’ll come running.”

Jensen beams and kisses Misha’s carotid pulse sweetly. “You’ve really worn me out, angel. Looks like I’m sleeping in tomorrow.”

There’s a warm buzz of something that feels like electricity flowing from Jensen’s lips, up Misha’s throat to where it pulls his mouth into an even broader smile. His heart thumps that bit harder. “As long as I can stay with you,” Misha murmurs, shifting closer until he can bring his head to rest on Jensen’s chest. The heartbeat that had boomed in his ears just minutes ago fills his head again, but this time calmer, closer, so that Misha can feel each push of Jensen’s apex beat against his cheek. The rhythm almost seems sleepy, keeping up pace just enough to keep Jensen awake, but ready to slip into the slow, steady rhythm of deep sleep. He really is worn out.

Misha hums contentedly as he feels it. Warm breath stirs his hair, and then Jensen presses a tender kiss to the top of his head. His heart reacts with a couple of quickened beats before finding a pace to match the steady thump of Jensen’s own. “No place I’d rather have you,” the rockstar mutters sleepily, his arms tightening around the warm mass of Misha pressed up against his chest. The words stay with Misha until their hearts fall into slow synchronicity and sleep takes them both.

 


End file.
